Undercover In Heat
by BonesPixi
Summary: 'In Heat' with a totally different case. JJ and Will must go undercover to catch UnSubs killing newlyweds, but JJ has a hard time keeping her personal life and her professional life separate.


**Okay so if you know me, you know that In Heat is one of my absolute favourite episodes. And I had this totally crazy idea, and decided to write a different case for the episode. And this was born.**

"These UnSubs don't make mistakes. They won't get caught by just the profile. They play it safe. Nothing leads back to them," Hotch said as he came to the end of the almost non-existent profile. The team was in Miami on the hunt for a duo who had murdered five newly married couples, and the time between kills had been declining.

"The best chance we have is catching them in the act," Morgan added.

"How do you suppose we do that?" An officer listening to the profile asked.

"A geographic profile shows the UnSubs' comfort zone. But they have yet to hit the same hotel twice," Reid replied.

"An undercover operation is in the midst of being underway," Hotch said ending the profile briefing.

…

_10 minutes earlier_

"JJ, come on, it will be fine," Emily said trying to convince her friend that the undercover assignment wouldn't be a big deal.

"Hotch just came in here and told me I had to go pretend to be married in the hopes of being murdered."

"You won't actually get murdered," Emily added in hopes to reassure the blonde.

"I know that. It's just a lot to deal with," JJ said. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. It was going to be hard enough to go undercover. But partnering up with her boyfriend who she'd been on the outs with recently was stressful. And to add to her stress no one knew they were dating and she wanted to keep it that way.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know this guy, I met him once last year. How can I pretend to be married to a guy I don't know?" JJ asked thinking quickly.

"Well it won't be too hard…LaMontagne's hot."

"You think so, ha?" JJ asked playing it off like she hadn't really noticed.

"You don't?"

"I guess…he's got a_ thing._"

"Definitely a_ thing,_" Emily replied as Will walked in.

"JJ?" Will said walking over to the girls.

"I'll leave you two to it," Emily said as she got up and left the room.

"We can't do this," JJ stated strongly as soon as the door closed.

"Why not?"

"We can't pretend to be married,"

"Why not?" Will asked again.

"Just because," she exclaimed.

"Is this about us?" He asked worried.

"What? No. It's just, I haven't gone undercover before. It's not part of my job description."

"Are you scared you're going to mess up?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really think it will be hard to pretend that we're a couple?" He asked jokingly.

"It'll be hard to pretend we aren't a couple," she said not thinking about what she was saying, like she normally did when she was around Will.

"What?" Will asked confused. JJ still hadn't told Will that her team didn't know about them.

"I don't know. I'm so worried about this right now, I don't know what I'm saying. What if this doesn't work?" JJ said trying to move the conversation along before he could over think what she said.

"At least we can say we tried."

"I guess. I know how much you want to catch these guys."

"Charlie and Claire. They didn't deserve this."

"I know," JJ said taking his hand and started tracing circles with her thumb. She kept one eye on the door, scared a member of the team would walk through at any minute.

"I wish you could have come to their wedding."

"I wanted to but-"

"Work, I know," it had become commonplace for a case to come up and ruin their weekends.

"So how are we going to do this?" JJ asked after a brief moment in silence. Will gave her a look that said to 'go on'. "I mean, back story."

"Okay, uh we met at work, fell in love and the rest is history?" Will said just recalling what happened to them.

"And where do we work? Where do we live? Did we just get married? How long have we been together? There's so much we have to know."

"Why don't we stick as close to the truth as possible?"

"So I'm an FBI agent and you're a cop? That's really going to make people want to kill us," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, you could be a journalist and I could be a lawyer or something?"

"I guess. So where are we from? No one will believe you're from D.C with that accent."

"And no one will believe you're from New Orleans with your lack of one."

"I could do a southern accent," JJ said imitating Will's voice.

"Ah no, _you_ can't darlin'," he said after hearing her attempt.

"Just pick one and say we're from there," she said no caring anymore.

"D.C, I moved up to be with you."

"Okay. We probably should get going."

"Everything else we can just make up on the spot."

…

"You look like a new couple. You don't look married," Emily said when JJ and Will walked out. Will's arm was around JJ's shoulders and hers was around his waist. She had pulled away a bit. Only a little so Will wasn't aware of what she was doing, but enough so that she looked 'awkward'.

"What if we did this?" Will asked as he removed his arm and brought JJ in closer to him. As he pulled her up to his level, he caressed her face as they kiss, all of which had taken JJ by surprise.

"That'll do it," Emily said kind of taken a back, when they pulled apart.

"We good?" Will asked.

"I think you'll be able to pull it off."

"There's just one more thing we'll need to do."

"What?" JJ and Emily asked at the same time.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

"What, with no ring?" JJ joked, kind of scared he was actually asking her.

"I can fix that," Hotch said finding the couple, and handing a ring to them each.

"I guess I can't say 'no' now," she joked as she slipped the ring on to her left hand.

…

"So how is this going to work?" JJ asked into the phone, while she and Will were driving to the hotel.

"We'll give it two days. After the second night, if nothing happens we'll pull the plug, and come up with something new. Garcia's hacked into the hotel's cameras. You'll be seen everywhere except the room. During the day you'll be on your own. At night Morgan and Emily will be in an SUV outside the hotel, if something goes down. Otherwise you're completely on your own," Hotch explained.

"Sounds like a fun weekend," Will said, and JJ shot him a death stare.

"Just stay out of your room as much as possible," Hotch said.

"Now what kind of honeymooning couple doesn't stay in their room?" Will replied cheekily.

"The kind of couple that isn't actually on the honeymoon," JJ sassed back.

"They even bicker like a married couple," Emily added on Hotch's end of the call.

"Okay, we just got to the hotel, so we'll call you later with an update," JJ explained.

"Be safe," Emily said before we disconnected.

"You ready to do this Mrs LaMontagne?"

"Jareau. I'm keeping my name."

"Well okay, then."

…

"Emily said the room would have two beds," JJ said confused, once they entered their hotel room.

"They gave us a free upgrade," Will explained as he placed his bag on the bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're on our 'honeymoon'."

"You told them?" JJ asked shocked.

"Yeah…What's the big deal? Shouldn't we be telling everyone?"

"Uh yeah, you're right. My mind blanked for a minute. So should we get going?"

"Why? We only just got in."

"Hotch said not to spend all the time in the room."

"He also said make it believable," Will retorted.

"So?"

"We're a newly married couple on our honeymoon and we just got into our hotel room. Shouldn't we make use of the alone time?" Will said moving in closer to her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Will, we're working."

"No I'm working, you're constantly worried that you teams going to realise we're together."

"What? No I'm not," she lied, but she realised he knew the team still didn't know about them.

"Please JJ, stop pretending. I've seen how you've been acting the past couple of days."

"I'm not sorry that I want my private life to stay between the two of us."

"We've been together for a year, at some point you'll need to tell them."

"I'll tell them when the times right."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know Will," JJ exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. "This is too much right now, can we just go down stairs and do our job?"

"Sure, wouldn't want your team to think something's up," Will said somewhat bitterly.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Fair? I don't think any of this is fair. Look, I know you don't want your team to know about us, but can _we _justhave fun with this?"

"Okay," she said conceding. "But can we not look like we're having too much fun?"

"I'll try contain myself," he said dully.

…

The day surprisingly went fast for both of them, JJ had even forgotten at points that they were in fact working. They had been parading around as the perfect married couple all day. They lounged around at the pool, had lunch in the hotel's restaurant, and had cocktails at the bar. The day reminded JJ of the first few months of their relationship, fun and easy, it reassured her a lot. But after returning to their room for the night she remembered that it was all an act, and that things weren't perfect between her and Will.

"I'm going to check in on the case," JJ said as she pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Okay," Will said as he lied down on the bed.

"How's it going?" Emily asked as she answered the phone.

"We just got back to the hotel room for the night," JJ said as she put the phone on loud speaker for Will to hear too, as she joined him on the bed.

"We saw."

"Have you been watching us all day?" JJ asked a little worried. She knew they'd be watching, but she thought they would be more focused on everyone else rather the Will and herself.

"No, only now we're out the front. We have most of the cameras in front of us."

"Have you seen anyone that could be the UnSubs?" Morgan asked joining in on the call.

"Yeah one of the bartenders seemed a bit sketchy. His name was Brad. You should run a background."

"He didn't seem sketchy," JJ said confused.

"Well sketchy enough to have a background on him."

"Wait. Is this because he was hitting on me?"

"While I was standing right next to you."

"Someone hitting on me, while we work, how the tables have turned," JJ said recalling the case they met on a year ago.

"It's completely different."

"How so?"

"This time we're married."

"No we're not," said a little confused and then realised that they 'were'.

"You remember we're still here, right?" Emily asked after the couples bickering came to a halt.

"Of course we remember," JJ said. She _had_ completely forgotten they were on a call. Will shot her a look that said 'he forget as well'.

"I just think a man who flirts with another man's wife, while her husband is right there, shouldn't be trusted," Will explained.

"Fine, run the background check," JJ conceded.

"I'll get Garcia on it," Morgan said.

"Was there anyone else?" Emily asked.

"Honestly no. The people we talked to seem like normal vacationing couples, or workers doing their jobs," JJ explained.

"We might have better luck tomorrow, though," Will added.

"Don't worry. The profile says they won't stand out. You just need to make sure you become the next victims," Morgan said.

"So, while we're in the room we're off the job?" Will asked.

"Unless the UnSubs come," Morgan answered.

"So I can call my girlfriend and won't ruin the investigation?" Will asked. JJ looked over to him extremely confused.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Emily said also confused. Maybe she was wrong about Will and JJ.

"We'll call you in the morning to see what's new," JJ said trying to hang up the phone.

"And we'll call you if your life's in danger," Emily said ending the call.

"Girlfriend?" JJ asked

"You don't want them to know. What better way?"

"Thank you."

"It's been a long day. Can we go to bed?"

"Sounds good," JJ replied happily.

…

The next morning nothing new had surfaced. No new murders, and no attempted murders. Will and JJ had to go on and pretend to be a happily married couple for another day.

"You sleep well?" Will asked once he saw JJ had woken up.

"Yeah, surprisingly seeing as there is meant to be a serial killing duo after us."

"You know if you told your team, it could be like this more often."

"Uh Will," JJ groaned as she rolled out of the bed.

"I'm just saying JJ. We wouldn't have to hide it."

"It is too early to be having this conversation. I need coffee."

"I ordered room service," Will said. "But when will be the right time to have this conversation?"

"Will, I like how things are. It's not messy."

"Not messy? What does that mean?"

"It's not complicated."

"Not complicated? It seems pretty complicated to me".

"How?"

"I love you, and you love me."

"How does that make it complicated?"

"The fact that you don't want anyone to know about us."

"Can we please stop coming back to this?" JJ pleaded. "I thought we decided not to talk about this right now."

"Fine, I'm going to have a shower then," Will said forfeiting.

…

"Isn't he just the best," JJ said as she put an open hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm so lucky I found him," she said running the hand down his back. Their day was mostly the same as the day before.

"You've definitely found a keeper," replied the woman of the couple they were talking to.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the lucky one," Will added, as he kissed JJ on the cheek.

"I don't deserve this kind of treatment," JJ said.

"You deserve more than what I can give you."

"But I just want you."

"Why don't you talk to me like that?" The woman asked her husband.

"They're newlyweds, wait until they hit the five year mark, then we'll see if they say these things," her husband said.

"Oh we're sorry, we're in our own little world," JJ apologised to the couple.

"No it's refreshing to see," the woman said. "Do you have any plans for dinner? You could join us?"

JJ looked to Will, not sure if they should accept their invitation. "That'll be great," Will said, and JJ smiled.

The group headed to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. After taking their seats and ordering, JJ's phone started to ring. Looking down at the screen she saw it was Emily calling, she excused herself and took the call.

"Emily?" JJ asked as she answered the call.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're out to dinner with a couple we met, and we're acting like a perfect married couple."

"Well you're going to have to stop that," Emily ordered.

"What? Why?"

"We've had hotel employees confirm that the victims all had very public fights before they were murdered."

"Oh."

"The UnSubs are killing people who are _acting _like the perfect married couple, but really aren't."

"I guess we're going to have to act quickly."

"You haven't got that much time left to do anything, so you're going to have to think on your feet."

"I'll work something out. Thanks for the update," JJ said.

"Good luck," Emily said hanging up.

_New Update.  
__Start__ a fight._

JJ texted Will, hoping he would see the message before she reached the table.

As she weaved through the tables she saw Will check his phone and as he looked over to her he nodded. This was it. They only had one chance.

"Was that the office?" Will asked acting like he didn't already know.

"Ah yeah, I have to go back up to the room to do some work."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well I'm sorry my job doesn't just stop because I'm not there."

"But we're on our honeymoon."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You can't even drop it for a week and spend time with me?"

"Are you going to come back to the room with me?"

"Well I might as well, it be nice to see my wife this trip," Will said getting up from the table, he threw his napkin down and began to follow JJ out.

"That's not fair, you know my jobs important to me."

"Oh I know! You never let me forget it!" Will said his voice rising loudly.

"Can you just please keep your voice down," JJ said as she looked around the restaurant and saw all the patrons staring at them. The plan was working well.

"I don't care if they hear us," Will said gesturing to the people staring.

"Well, I do."

"Why?"

"Just because, all right?" JJ stopped walking for added effect.

"Please the only reason you care is because you want to get back to work as quick as possible." Will whined as he brushed passed JJ to take the lead.

"Should I be punished because I like my job?"

"Oh no. but you know I'm always going to come second best," he said and turned around and walked backwards.

"Like you've never blown me off for work."

"That's different," Will said coming back with a weak argument.

"How is it different?"

"Because my work doesn't take me away for a week at a time. I come home every night. And I don't use hotel rooms as my second home."

"I'm sorry I have a job that I need to travel for. But you were not complaining when we met, which hmmm…was because of my job," JJ said almost yelling as she pressed the elevator button so they could go up to their room.

"I don't know how you could throw that back in my face," Will replied as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

Luckily no one else was in there so they could give up the charade. JJ didn't know when she realised it, but she knew this wasn't a fake fight. The elevator ride was silent. Neither knew what to say next. They continued the silence until they were back in their room.

"That was-" Will started.

"Intense," JJ said and Will nodded in agreement. "When did that become real?"

"I don't know," Will replied, kind of shocked at the events that unfolded.

"Well I hope it worked," JJ said trying to move passed it. "And I hope the team doesn't have sound," she said quietly.

"Can we be real for a moment," Will asked. JJ knew what was coming next. "That out there was us. We need to talk about it."

"But it wasn't. It was blown up way out of proportion."

"So you're saying everything you said out there was part of the act?"

"No of course not, what I'm saying is that if we had that conversation, just you and me without the spectators, it wouldn't have been that heated."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that what we were saying was real, and we need to talk about that," Will finished saying just as JJ's phone started to ring again. Her hand didn't move which shocked Will. She knew what they were talking about was important. "You should get that," Will said.

"It's Emily," JJ said before answering. "How was that?" She asked.

"Very believable."

"Will it be enough?"

"We'll have to wait and see, but with the scene you two just made, it will be hard not to have lured the UnSubs".

"So it's just the sit and wait game now?"

"Yeah, there's not much more you can do. We'll call you if there is an update."

"Thanks Em."

"What she say?" Will asked.

"Just that we were believable and now we just have to wait."

"So we have nothing but time?"

"I guess," JJ answered and she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"So we can talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

"Will," JJ begged, she really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Look it doesn't take a profiler to see you got one foot out the door in this relationship."

"That not true," JJ said, but knew deep down it was.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Will asked.

"No," JJ replied hastily.

"Did I offend you?" Will asked shooting off another question.

"No."

"I say something wrong?"

"No."

"You seeing another guy?" Will hoped this wasn't the reason she'd been acting distant.

"No."

"You want to see another guy?"

"No."

"Do you want to break up?" He asked not being able to think of another question.

"Y-" JJ started to say, and then stopped realising that the quick draw of questions made her not think of what she was saying.

"Y-you do?" Will asked worryingly.

"Yeah," JJ replied really thinking about her answer.

"Ok," Will said shocked. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to walk away from this situation, but knew there was no way he could. He walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him, so he could get some space.

"Will," JJ called as the door shut. "Oh god," JJ said as she slid down the wall next to the bathroom door and buried her face in her hands. "This is why I didn't want to have this conversation right now," she said after a few minutes.

"Because you wouldn't be able to run away and hide from it?" Will said opening the door.

"Neither of us can," JJ said trying to point out the fact that that's exactly what Will just tried to do.

"Maybe we shouldn't hide from this then."

"Well, where do we stand?"

"I don't know," Will said, as JJ stood back up.

"Did we just break up?"

"Usually in a relationship if one person wants to end it, it ends," Will said solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me, how long have you been thinking this?"

"A couple months."

"Months?"

"It's just getting too hard," JJ explained as her eyes started to well up, but she blinked the unfallen tears back.

"Why didn't you mention this before we ended up in this situation?"

"I never thought we would be doing anything like this," JJ said as she motioned her arms to indicate what she was talking about.

"That's for damn sure."

"Will, I never thought we'd get to this."

"You didn't think we'd break up, or you didn't think we'd make it this long?"

"Both," JJ replied not entirely sure which option was truer.

"Can I just have one reason?"

"One? We live a thousand miles apart, when we both have a free weekend we spend most of it travelling, and we both have the type of job that doesn't give us much time off."

"I said one," Will said causing them both to smile briefly.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the night?" JJ asked.

"Well not to change the subject, but I'm starving," Will said. He didn't want to change the subject, but he knew if they kept on right now it would just start another fight. Plus he understood where JJ was coming from, even if it was breaking his heart.

"I wish we could have waited until after dinner to storm out the restaurant," JJ said trying to lighten the situation.

"Room service?"

"Sounds great," JJ said as she got the phone to order, and they both sat on the bed and looked at the menu.

"Um JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"The bed?"

"Oh," she said letting out her breath.

"I'll sleep on the floor, its fine."

"No, you don't have to, it'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Will, we're two adults, I think we can share a bed without it meaning anything," she said trying to assure him it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay. So dinner?"

…

The morning came and after no attempted murder, or any phone calls, Will and JJ checked out of the hotel and headed back to the station. JJ had tried calling the team but no one was answering. So they followed the instructions they were given at the start of the undercover operation. 2 days _only._

The ride back was mostly silent, neither knew what to say. JJ kept trying to say something, but when she opened her mouth only air came out.

Time passed slowly, but they finally arrive at the station. Will collected the bags before following JJ in.

"We were just about to call you", Emily said.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"We've been up all night, but we caught the duo."

"What? How?"

"Like we planned."

"We caught the UnSubs," JJ said once Will caught up to them.

"When?"

"Last night," Emily explained. Both Will and JJ's expressions urged her to go on. "We caught them once they broke into an undercover's room."

"I thought we were the ones undercover?"

"You were. But we had multiple hotels on surveillance. We weren't going to put all our eggs in one basket."

"Why didn't you tell us?" JJ asked.

"I thought I did, sorry. So did you guys have a fun weekend?"

"Ah yeah, it was okay," JJ said, and Will nodded in fake agreement.

"Emily," Derek called from the back of the station.

"I'll be back," Emily said to the couple before walking over to Morgan.

"So," JJ started.

"I guess seeing as the case is finished, I'll be headed back home," Will said.

"Yeah," JJ replied not looking at Will.

"Well I'll be getting going," he said about to walk off.

"Ah Will."

"Yeah," Will hoped this was JJ saying she didn't want to break up.

"You have my bag."

"Oh sorry," Will apologised and handed JJ's bag back.

"Thanks," JJ said as both their hands lingered. They looked up at each other, and Will quickly took his hand back.

"So ah, take care of yourself, JJ," Will said before turning and walking away. JJ knew this was goodbye, but a part of her knew that she couldn't let it end like this.

"You should go for him," Emily said after walking back up to JJ.

"What?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"You make a cute couple."

"You know what?" JJ replied mostly to the air. She couldn't take Will leaving. So she started to run after him. "Hey Will," she called out as she caught up to him. "It's not that I didn't want them to know. I don't care about that. It's not about the relocating, it's not about travelling on the weekends or some guy. I didn't want to tell anyone, because when you do it becomes real, and when it becomes real, people get hurt, and I've always run from getting hurt, always, and I don't want to run anymore. Not from you, and-," JJ started to explain. Relief washed over Will. He didn't want to imagine going back to a time when JJ wasn't in his life.

"Just, Shut up," Will said sweetly pulling her in closer to him, as his arms snaked behind her back. JJ's hands found their place on Will's face as they started to passionately kiss. And for the first time JJ didn't care what anyone else thought. She was happy.


End file.
